The Writer and I
by sparderp
Summary: Chanyeol akan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun selama 14 hari. Prinsip mereka yang bertolak belakang dalam segala hal (terutama cinta) membuat mereka bertengkar setiap hari. BL/CHANBAEK. Review please?


sparderp proudly presents…..

.

.

The Writer and I

.

.

-xxx-

"_Omo..._ Bagaimana aku bisa telat bangun? Byun Baekhyun bodoh." decak Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Ia bangun jam 7.15. Bayangkan, ia terbangun lebih dari 30 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang teliti, itu adalah kesalahan yang amat besar.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja berusia 24 tahun itu tengah berjalan, ralat, berlari menuju kantornya. Bukan, ia bukan pekerja kantoran. Pekerja kantoran seharusnya memakai kemeja, sepatu hitam mengkilat, dan celana bahan berwarna hitam bukan pakaian _casual._ Baekhyun terlihat seperti mahasiswa yang telat dibandingkan seorang penulis yang terburu buru pergi ke kantor editornya.

Tunggu, penulis? Ya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang novelis roman. Setelah sampai di kantor editornya – yang memakan waktu amat sangat lama – Baekhyun langsung meletakkan, ralat, melemparkan naskah nya yang setebal 100 halaman, mungkin lebih, ke meja kerja editornya, yang sayangnya, tidak ada di kantornya. Ia tidak peduli apabila naskahnya rusak, atau terlipat, atau mungkin sobek. Ia sungguh tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah tidur.

Meskipun ia adalah novelis roman, biar kutekankan. Baekhyun tidak percaya cinta. Ia tidak percaya cinta membawa kebahagiaan.

Untungnya, ruang kerja editornya tidak terlalu jauh dari lantai dasar. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun langsung turun melewati tangga. Matanya sudah benar benar menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Rasanya ia langsung ingin berhenti, dan tidur di tangga. Sayang, akal sehatnya masih ada.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat kedai _ice cream_ langganannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung pergi dan membeli _ice cream_ kesukaannya dan mungkin duduk disana untuk sementara waktu.

Kling.

Bunyi lonceng tanda pintu dibuka pun terdengar. Karena masih pagi dan ini hari kerja, kedai tampak begitu sepi hari ini. Hanya ada 1 atau 2 pelanggan. Kedai tampak begitu terang karena dindingnya yang berwarna _ivory_. Baekhyun suka sekali datang ke kedai ini karena selain tempatnya yang tidak begitu ramai, ia mengenal baik pemiliknya, Han _ahjusshi_, yang kebetulan adalah tetangganya.

"Han _ahjusshi_, aku pesan _ice cream_ nya satu ya. Seperti biasa." Baekhyun memesan _ice cream nya_ kepada seorang pria setengah baya. "Ah, Baekhyun-_ah_. Kau datang lagi, eoh? Pagi pagi sekali." Pemilik kedai es krim tersebut langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku datang lagi. Ah _ne_, aku harus menyerahkan naskahku pagi ini." Dan cerita singkatnya langsung ditutup dengan mulutnya yang langsung megerucut.

"_Aigoo_, jangan mulai lagi Baekhyun-_ah_. Terakhir kali mulutmu mengerucut seperti itu disini, pintu kedaiku hampir rusak oleh _fans_ mu." Han _ahjusshi_ pura pura mengeluh mengingat brutalnya _fans_ Baekhyun.

"_Jinjjayo ahjusshi_? _Aigoo, mianhae_." Mulut Baekhyun pun mengerucut, lagi. Entahlah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun, jika ia merasa bersalah atau kesal, maka ia akan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-_ah_. Ini pesananmu." Han _ahjusshi_ datang dengan pesanannya, yang mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun terkesan. Umurnya hampir menginjak kepala 5, tapi dari yang Baekhyun lihat, Han _ahjusshi _hanya bekerja sendiri disini.

"_Ahjusshi_, kau tidak kerepotan mengurus kedai ini sendirian?"

"Tidak Baekhyun-_ah_. _Ahjusshi_ tidak apa apa."

"Aku bisa menawarkan diriku untuk bekerja disini. Aku rela bekerja meskipun aku tidak dibayar." Baekhyun memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak, kau harus menyayangi tubuhmu, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tahu, pekerjaanmu sudah cukup menyita banyak waktu luangmu." ujar Han ahjussi yang melihat kantung mata Baekhyun yang menebal.

"Baik baik, tapi kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, panggil aku saja _ahjusshi_." Baekhyun langsung menepuk dadanya pelan, seolah – olah ia adalah pahlawan.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja, Baekhyun-_ah_. Nikmati waktumu." Han _ahjusshi _langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala.

Baekhyun dengan khidmat menikmati _ice cream _nya. Ia melihat pemandangan di luar melalui jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Mungkin, ia akan tinggal di kedai ini sedikit lebih lama, mengingat ia masih membawa _laptop _putih kesayangannya.

'_Aku butuh ide. Ayo berpikir, Baekhyun,'_ batin hanya terdiam memandangi laptop, _cup ice cream_ nya yang sudah kosong, dan pemandangan di luar bergantian. Sesekali, ia memandangi pelanggan yang keluar masuk dari kedai Han _ahjusshi_.

Drrt…Drrt…Drrt.

'_Eoh? Siapa yang meneleponku pagi pagi seperti ini?'_

'_Sehun is calling…'_

Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan alis. Tidak biasanya Sehun meneleponnya saat jam kerja. Biasanya, ia hanya menelepon Baekhyun pada saat liburan.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Yeoboseyo. _Tumben sekali kau meneleponku, Sehun-_ah._"

"_Aish Baekhyun hyung. Tidak boleh?_"

Baekhyun hanya mencibir. "Tentu saja boleh. Ada apa?"

"_Hanya menanyakan kabarmu hyung."_

"Anak ini. Tidak bisakah kau serius sedikit, Sehun?"

"_Hyung, aku takut pekerjaan sampinganmu adalah peramal."_

"Berisik. Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau."

"_Arraseo hyung. Temanku dari Busan akan datang untuk menginap selama 2 minggu. Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, aku sedang berada di Jeju hyung."_

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak._'Pasti anak itu merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh aneh.'_

"_Bolehkah ia menginap di apartemenmu, hyung?" _BINGO. Jika ekspresi Baekhyun bisa digambar, maka yang akan terlihat adalah seorang yang mukanya berwarna merah dengan garis yang membentuk sebuah perempatan.

"_MWO_?! Menginap? Kau gila, Sehun-_ah_?" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"_Ayolah hyung. Kau tidak kasihan dengannya?"_

"Carikan saja dia hotel. Sepanjang pengetahuanku, hotel di Seoul sangat banyak." Baekhyun menggerutu, lagi.

"_Dia bukannya tidak mampu hyung. Tapi dia akan datang besok."_

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Baozi hyung? Kenapa bukan Kyungsoo atau Jongin? Kenapa bukan Luhan Hyung?"

"_Kau tau Xiumin hyung sedang berada di China. Kaisoo? Temanku ini sedang single, hyung. Luhannie? ANDWAE, aku tidak rela,"_

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar betapa protektifnya Sehun terhadap Luhannie-**NYA**. "Baiklah baik, aku akan menampungnya. Asalkan ia tidak punya kebiasaan yang…."

PIIIP…PIIIIP…PIIIP

–merugikanku. OH SEHUN MATI KAU!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengutuk _handphone_ nya yang tidak berdosa.

Beberapa pelanggan di kedai itu melirik sinis ke arahnya, merasa terganggu. Baekhyun bukannya tidak sadar, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ya, itulah Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah, _sebaiknya kau mengontrol teriakanmu." Suara seseorang yang sangat familiar, oh mungkin terlalu familiar untuk Baekhyun, terdengar oleh telinganya.

"_Mwo_?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. "_Aigoo _Suho _hyung. _Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus Joonmyeon, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Suho ini adalah editor Baekhyun. Di luar pekerjaan, Suho seperti kakak untuk Baekhyun.

"Terlalu kaget, huh? Lain kali, perhatikan sekelilingmu." Suho duduk di depan Baekhyun lalu menyesap _espresso _nya yang ia bawa dari luar kedai.

"Sejak kapan Han _ahjusshi _memperbolehkan pengunjung membawa minuman dari luar?" Baekhyun menyindir kebiasaan Suho.

"Han _ahjusshi _ mengenalku. Kau tahu itu, Baekhyun-_ah_"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mencibir. _"_Bilang saja kau ingin mengenal Han _ahjusshi _karena ingin diberi kelonggaran, _hyung."_

"Kau tahu diriku, Baekhyun-_ah" _Suho menggoda Baekhyun dengan memberikan _wink _yang malah Baekhyun tanggapi dengan akting – pura-pura – muntahnya.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Aku memang _gay, _tapi aku tidak mau mempunyai _seme_ sepertimu." Baekhyun mengomentari aksi Suho dengan pedas.

"Siapa juga yang mau mempunyai _uke _sepertimu Baekhyun-_ah_?" Suho balas mencibir. Jika sudah begini, _image _Suho langsung luntur. Ia bukanlah _Guardian Angel _jika sudah berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

"Sesukamu lah _hyung_."

Baekhyun lalu melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 9. Ia harus menyiapkan apartemennya untuk menyambut tamu baru itu. Tunggu Baekhyun-a_h_, bukannya kau baru saja mengutuk _handphone _yang tidak bersalah karena kabar itu?

"_Hyung, _aku pergi duluan ya." Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sudah membayar _ice cream _nya kepada Han _ahjusshi _tadi.

Cuaca hari ini sangat menguntungkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Ia lebih bersahabat dengan cuaca panas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kedai dan langsung menuju apartemennya.

Jarak antara kedai dan apartemennya memang dekat, hanya berbeda 3 blok saja. Apartemen Baekhyun tidak kumuh, tapi tidak terlalu mewah juga. Penghuni apartemennya mengenal satu sama lain, maka dari itu ia suka tinggal disini. Ia tidak suka apartemen mewah. Kesannya terlalu individualis.

Kamar Baekhyun berada di lantai teratas, lantai 9. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik _lift_, ia sudah terlalu capek untuk menaiki tangga dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 9. Tidak, cukup untuk tadi pagi.

TING!

Baekhyun pun keluar dari _lift_. Saat keluar, ia bertemu _ahjumma _pemilik toko perhiasan di seberang. "Baekhyun-_ah_?" _Ahjumma _tersebut memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ah _ne ahjumma_?" Baekhyun berusaha agar terlihat sopan. "Kau bukannya berada di dalam apartemenmu?" _Ahjumma_ tersebut mengernyitkan alis tanda heran.

"_Aniya ahjumma._ Aku baru pulang dari kedai Han _ahjusshi_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau ada disini, lalu siapa yang ada di dalam apartemenmu?"

"_NE?!" _Baekhyun memekik kaget. Siapa yang ada di apartemennya?

"Tadi _ahjumma _dengar, ada suara seseorang yang sedang mandi dari dalam apartemenmu." _Ahjumma _tersebut melanjutkan kata katanya lalu masuk ke _lift _sementara Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Jangan jangan ada pencuri yang masuk ke apartemennya?

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke apartemennya. Benar saja, seingatnya, tadi ia mengunci pintu apartemennya ketika ia akan menyerahkan naskahnya.

Baekhyun semakin was-was. Bagaimana pencurinya bisa mendapat kunci kamarnya? Seingatnya yang punya kunci duplikatnya hanyalah Sehun dan Suho _hyung_.Ia pun langsung menuju tembok di dekat kamar mandi lalu sembunyi sambil memegang payung dari pintu depan.

CKLEK.

Sesosok pria keluar dari kamar mandinya. Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala pria itu. _Ups, _sepertinya tidak bisa. Pria itu lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut hitamnya masih basah. Pria itu keluar dengan hanya sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya.

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa bahwa dunia sudah berhenti. Pria ini, sangat…ah bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjabarkannya? Ia sangat…tampan. Apakah ia pencurinya? Tidak…dia terlalu tampan.

Tanpa ia sadari, pria yang menjadi objek obsidiannya sudah melihatnya. Pria itu hanya menyeringai. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun? Ia belum sadar. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan prinsipnya.

"_Well._ Apakah kau sudah puas melihatku, Baekhyun-_sshi_?"

-TBC-

A/N :

ASTAGA INI APAAAAAAAA? MAAFKAN SAYAAAAAA TTATT

Saya tau ini ancur seancur-ancurnya. Typonya banyak, EYD nya ga sesuai, alurnya kecepetan, dan lain lain TAT

Maaf ini saya ngetiknya kayak lagi dikejar sama setan jd cepet banget 8') Saya tau ini pendek banget. Tapi ide saya udah mentok T^T. Saya mengharapkan saran dan kritik dari readers (karena saya masih newbie /alah). Asal pakai bahasa yang sopan yaaa^^. Jangan sungkan, okay?

_Ciao! ^_^)/_


End file.
